


Pink Champagne

by WanderingHobbit



Series: Sigh No More [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Caroline and Demelza ship DarkHawk so hard, Jim ain't no wuss, M/M, fancy wedding food, suspicious lumpy jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: WinterFRE2017 Prompt #37: "Why did you just eat that?"





	

Jim had never felt so out of place before. He was just a simple hairdresser, though he worked at a relatively fancy salon, he felt like he didn’t belong here. Ross’ cousin’s wedding was nothing short of fancy. It was elegant, the wedding colors being white and champagne pink and gold. Most of the food was stuff that Jim had honestly never seen before in his twenty-four years of life. Ross fit in well with these people, socializing easily and eating the strange food without a care. 

 

Ross kept Jim at his side throughout the reception with a hand placed at the small of the blond’s back. He introduced Jim to the family and friends and acquaintances as James and fielded all the uppity questions that were thrown at him. Jim was grateful for Ross’ tact and the fact that Ross never made them chat with the same individuals or groups for more than a few minutes each. 

 

They were in a lovely outdoor venue with a beautiful garden and round tables set up throughout the flowers. The food was set up buffet style on large rectangular tables near the building. Jim was at a loss as to what he should put on his white porcelain plate. He couldn’t even pronounce half of it let alone know what he was even looking at! He recognized a few different sea food dishes such as lobster and salmon, and saw a variety of cheeses arranged around the tables, a few tasty looking desserts, and something that looked like lumpy jelly. Jim eyed it suspiciously and made sure he stayed clear of _that,_ whatever it was.

 

Once again, Ross was there to guide him through it. “Here, give me your plate. I’ll make it simple for you. I know a lot of the food here is an acquired taste and to be honest most of the people who eat it don’t even like it, they just like to be fancy.”

 

Ross put smoked salmon and a few different cheeses on Jim’s plate along with steamed asparagus and hands it back to the blond. Jim smiles at his date and waits for Ross to fill up his own plate. He watches curiously as Ross puts a small scoop of that lumpy jelly-like stuff on his plate along with what could only be described as mini pancakes. As Ross was piling food on his plate, Caroline walks up to them, looking stunning in her champagne pink bridesmaid dress. 

 

“Oh, Elizabeth really outdid herself with the food!” she says happily as she grabs herself a plate. “I won’t be able to fit in my dress by the end of the night.”

 

Ross snorts in amusement and Jim cocks his head, listening to the pretty blonde woman and hoping to glean some information about the weird looking food she and Ross were scooping onto their plates. Once they finished, the three walk to a nearby table to sit. Before Jim has the chance, Ross pulls his chair out for him and gives him a grin. Jim can feel himself blushing, but smiles at the brunet in thanks. Caroline watches the small interaction with a large grin on her face.

 

“So, Jim,” she starts as she begins to delicately cut her salmon with her silverware. “How are you enjoying the wedding? I know it’s all a bit extravagant. Demelza was complaining that she felt a bit out of place earlier.”

 

Happy that he wasn’t the only one feeling out of sorts at such a high class wedding, Jim nodded in agreement. “I honestly don’t even know what half the food laid out on the table was.”

 

Just then, Demelza walks up with a plate of her own with food similar to what Jim has and sits down in between Caroline and Jim. “Ugh, same!” she says, lightly poking the weird lumps of jelly on Caroline’s plate with her fork. “What even is _that?”_

 

Ross swallows his food before responding. “Caviar,” he says simply. 

 

Both Demelza and Jim stare at him in utter horror. “Caviar?” Jim asks. “As in, fish eggs?”

 

“Yes, as in fish eggs,” Caroline giggles at the twin looks of disgust on her friends’ faces. “You eat them on top of blini,” here she indicates the mini pancakes, “with créme fraîche on top. It’s one of Elizabeth’s favorite appetizers.” She then pops one of the caviar topped blinis in her mouth.

 

“Why did you just eat that?” Jim asks, eyes wide as he and Demelza watch Caroline chew her nasty fish egg pancake. 

 

“Because it’s not as bad as you think,” Ross answers. “Here,” he puts one on Jim’s plate. “Just try it.” 

 

Jim glances at Ross for a moment, then looks down at the fishy appetizer in contemplation. He doesn’t want to seem rude and ungrateful, Ross invited him as his plus one after all. Demelza grasps his wrist in her hand and squeezes tightly. They make eye contact and she shakes her head, eyes still wide. Both Ross and Caroline look on in amusement, but nod their heads in encouragement. Jim sighs in resignation and picks it up. He stares down at it grimly for a few seconds, then takes a deep breath and bites down. It’s just a small bite but it is easily the worst thing Jim has ever tasted, and he ate a cockroach as a child! He chews the caviar slowly, trying to keep his gagging reflex at bay, then swallows it and quickly gulps down some of the wine Ross had gotten for him.

 

“That was so disgusting,” he coughs. Demelza rubs his back and Ross and Caroline attempt to hold back their laughter at his reaction. 

 

“I’m impressed that you actually tried it!” Caroline tells him. “Most people aren’t brave enough to do it.”

 

Ross giggles at Jim’s expression and Jim practically melts to the floor, it’s so damn cute. “I promise I’ll take you somewhere better for our next date, with food you actually like.” 

 

Jim lights up at the prospect of a second date with Ross. “And what makes you think I’d go on a second date with you after you just tortured me with fish eggs?” He tries to play it off lightly, like he’s not over the moon about Ross taking him out again.

 

Instead of replying, Ross gently grabs Jim’s face and kisses him and Jim can feel his heart beat so fast he’s afraid it will beat right out of his chest. “Don’t deny it,” Ross whispers. “I know you want to.”

 

“You caught me,” Jim says softly. “Even if I didn’t want to before, I definitely do now.”

 

Jim receives another of Ross’ sunshine bright smiles that light up his whole face. “Where would you like to go?” he asks the blond.

 

“Well, I do like pizza.”

 

“Pizza it is then.”

 

“Just don’t make me try something weird again, like ham and pineapple,” Jim wrinkles his nose. 

 

Ross just laughs at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” 

 

And then Ross leans in and kisses him again and Jim can’t help but sigh wistfully. Despite the caviar, this may have just been the best day of Jim’s life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I obviously couldn't help myself and had to make a series out of this. I just love DarkHawk so much.


End file.
